


The Demon Brothers Play Dungeon World: Charagen

by ChronicMisfit



Series: Demon Brothers Play Dungeon World [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dungeon World, F/M, Gen, Lucifer's brothers are grounded, M/M, Multi, Tabletop RPGs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicMisfit/pseuds/ChronicMisfit
Summary: MC convinces the 7 brothers to participate in a campaign of Dungeon World they want to start, and anyone who plays tabletop RPGs knows that Character Creation takes a long time.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Demon Brothers Play Dungeon World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957849
Comments: 34
Kudos: 120





	1. Getting them to agree to play.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a week, and decided to share the first chapter. If this entire story goes over well, I may write a follow-up fic of game sessions. The next seven chapters will be MC taking each brother through the first step of Dungeon World Powered By Apocalypse Character Creation.

It’s Saturday in the house of Lamentation, and because the younger six brother’s grouped together to pull a prank on their Eldest Brother, they were all grounded to their rooms with no sources of entertainment. Leviathan had refused to let Lucifer take his phone, so Lucifer just took the third-born’s personal router.

However, an effect of this punishment Lucifer did not anticipate was MC’s immense boredom. The human is currently banging their fist painfully against Lucifer’s door while chanting “Entertain me, Lucifer.”

The Avatar of Pride, inside his room, sighs while getting up, and says “You can stop, I’m opening the door.”

MC grins and teases “I knew you couldn’t resist my charm, Luci~”

“You’ve been spending far too much time with Asmodeus.” The first-born states, as MC skips into the demon’s room. “And how, pray tell, do you expect me to entertain you?”

MC sits down and thinks. They then spout “I want to start a Dungeon World Campaign.”

“What is ‘Dungeon World’?” Lucifer asks, unamused.

MC gives a Cheshire cat smile and explains “Dungeon World is a tabletop RPG game using the Powered by Apocalypse system. It takes place in a fantasy world with Elves, Dwarves, and Halflings-“

“I wanted to know what it is, not it’s entire premise.” Lucifer inturrupts.

MC pouts, then gets an idea to try to get Lucifer on board, “If all your brothers willingly agreed to play, you could get them to settle down for at least a couple hours biweekly….”

Lucifer raises an eyebrow “How do you expect to get my brothers to agree to this?”

“Well, Mam will just play because I’m going to be the GM and he wants to spend time with me. Levi will play just for a chance to show his gaming abilities, or maybe because of some oddly specific anime. I’m not sure exactly how yet, but I’m certain I can get Satan to agree. I may need to offer something to Asmo to get him to play, but I’ll something else first. Beel with play if I just tell him there will be snacks at every session. Belphie….” MC’s brain goes blank.

Lucifer chuckles “Exactly, how will you get my younger brother to commit to expending large amounts of energy ‘at least a couple hours bi-weekly’ as you said.”

“If all else fails, I can just pull out the same tactics I used to get in here. But him and I spend a lot of time together, so I don’t think it’ll come to that.” MC decides.

“If you can get them to agree to this.” He pauses “I suppose I can make your game sessions an exception to their grounding. Although, I have one last question.” MC gestures for him to continue. “How do you expect to convince me to play this roleplay game?”

“That’s a two-step process. I won’t try to convince them to play Dungeon World. And I’m not telling you step two, but if you don’t agree to play then you’ll regret it in due time.”

Lucifer frowns “What could you possibly do to make me regret a decision?”

“Wanna find out?”

* * *

MC knocks on a door in the House of Lamentation, and hears a loud yelp come from the room on the other side. The door opens, and the occupant of the room looks surprised, his room behind him, for once, is clean.

“Are you allowed to be here!?” Mammon asks.

MC nods “Lucifer told me I can visit each of you once for my grand plan.”

Mammon grins at MC’s wording “Grand plan?”

“Mammon, can I come in?” MC requests.

Mammon seems startled anew, upon realizing he was blocking their path in, and steps aside for them to enter his room. “I really hate that Lucifer grounded us. We ain’t children, he shouldn’t be treatin’ us like this! I’m even so bored that I actually cleaned my damn room!”

“Do you want a way to get out of this room sometimes before your punishment is over?” MC questions.

Mammon turns to look at MC after closing the door, “’Course I do, but how are you gonna get me that when Lucifer’s watching us all like a hawk?”

MC grins “Play Dungeon World with us.”

“Us?”

“Yeah, Me, Luci, You, and, hopefully, your younger brothers too.” They state.

“Nuh uh, I ain’t playin’ nothin’ with Lucifer.” Mammon says.

MC Pouts “Fine, I’ll just get all your brothers to play, and I’ll just leave you stuck in here. I’m going to Levi’s Room to tell him about the game now~.” MC heads toward the door.

“W-wait. I’ll play!” Mammon cries.

MC cheers “Awesome, I’m still going to Levi’s room though.” They leave Mammon’s room and head toward the Otaku. Mammon sulks at the human’s absence.

* * *

“What’s the Password?” The third-born asks when a knock sounds at his door.

MC clears their throat and calls, “I’m not inviting you to my Dungeon World Campaign unless you open this door.”

The sound of something falling over reaches MC’s ears just before the disheveled looking demon opens his door, a pile of Ruri-chan figurine boxes on the floor as if he was just inside a fort of them and stood up inside of it. “Did you say you’re hosting a Dungeon World Campaign? Like the tabletop RPG?” Leviathan says.

MC looks past Leviathan worried “Are the Ruri-Chans okay?”

“They’re in their boxes, they’ll be fine. This is more important.” Levi hastily answers. His answer makes MC feel special. “You’re going to be GM-ing a Dungeon World Campaign?” MC nods. “This is just like the anime I was watching before we were grounded called ‘My Best Friend is the Game Master of My Tabletop Game, and Now I Can’t Stop Thinking About What She’d Look Like In the Antagonist’s Skimpy Battle armor’!” Leviathan rambles.

MC stares at the Otaku apprehensively “Why does that sound suspiciously like hentai to me?”

Leviathan goes red from embarrassment, immediately responding “IT’S NOT HENTAI, I SWEAR!”

“But, um, will you join the campaign along with your older brothers?” MC asks.

The third born nods and wonders aloud “How did you get Lucifer to agree to play though?”

MC giggles “That’s for me to know, and you to never find out. Well, Ta Ta for now Leviachan, I’m visiting Satan to have a long roundabout conversation about Dungeon World.” They spin and head toward the cynical brother’s room.

* * *

MC knocks on the fourth-born’s door. The door swings open, the brother in question looks like he was about to start yelling, but upon seeing MC he calms and asks, “Why are you here?”

“Can I come in?” The human replies. Satan nods and steps out of the way. The first thing MC notices is that there is not even single book in the demon’s room. “What… What happened in here?”

Satan sighs wistfully, “Lucifer took all of the books and hid them.”

“Where?”

Satan yet again sighs, “If I knew that I’d have gotten them back. Now, why are you here?”

“Would you like to be a part of my Dungeon World campaign?” They ask matter-of-factly.

Satan raises his eyebrow, “What is Dungeon World?”

“It’s a tabletop roleplaying game set in a magical fantasy setting. I imagine you can figure out what the players do in the game from just the name though.” Satan nods, as MC continues “If all of you agree to play, then Lucifer said you guys can come out of your rooms for game session, of course I would need to get all your character’s sorted out first, which might take a week in-and-of itself, then there is me planning the plot of the campaign, side quests. But before I can do that, you seven would need to decide where the story takes place.” They take a breath, then continue, “I think you’d like the part of the game where it’s basically you seven world building and lore building.”  
“Really?” The cynical demon smirks.

MC nods “You all even get to decide what the races actually are, although I assume there may be bias on that topic from any stories you guys have read, or games you guys have played, where the races already exist.”

Satan asks, “Is Lucifer going to be playing?” MC nods. “Hm… Will I have to cooperate with his character?”

MC thinks for a moment, and carefully explains, “The answer to that question is yes, however, your character nor you have to like Lucifer’s character or him himself.”

Satan chuckles at their answer. He nods while stating “I’ll play, but I’m going to give Lucifer’s character as hard a time as I can.”

Satan talks to MC for a bit longer, and the human parts from his room to head to Asmodeus.

* * *

“Asmo, can I come in?” MC asks through the door.

The fifth born opens the door and says “Of course you can, my dear. I did say that you’re always welcome in my room, did I not~?”

MC chuckles entering the room, observing the room, they decide to vocalize their observation, “Lucifer took your nail polishes.”

Asmodeus sighs “He took my bath salts and soaps too.”

“No bubble baths.” MC pouts, and Asmodeus nods sadly. “I actually came here to ask you a question.”

“If you’re asking if I’d like you to buy me some emergency supplies, then yes.” The narcissistic brother smiles.

MC sits on Asmodeus’s bed and continued what they’d started before Asmodeus’s not completely unwelcome interruption, “No… I wanted to ask if you’d like to be a part of my Dungeon World game.”

“Why would I want to play that?” The fifth born asks uncaring.

MC declares “Imagine this: Asmodeus the most famous performer in all the land, every king, queen, and evil doer stumbling over themselves to afford to get you to sing or tell a story for them, and every boy and girl in the land wishing they could spend countless nights with you. Although I guess the former is more like reality. But still, even though I’m obviously not going to let you name your character after yourself, imagine that.”

Asmodeus looks away from MC pensively, “Well I do love being famous.”

“And you can make fun of Mammon’s character, who will almost definitely be a thief.”

Asmodeus chuckles “Probably a bad one at that.”

“I dunno, he’s about as good with dice as he’s bad with everything else.” MC says jokingly.

Asmodeus gives in, saying, “Okay MC, I’ll play, but only because I don’t want to upset you.”

“Yeah, that’s totally the only reason” They say teasingly. Asmodeus gives a small laugh. “I should visit the twins, bye Asmo.”

“Oh, Lucifer has one of them grounded in the Attic, I’m not sure which.” The fifth born continues, “He didn’t want them keeping each other entertained during our punishment.”

MC nods and heads over to the twins’ room to see which of the pair is there.

* * *

The human knows who’s in there without even knocking because when they stopped outside the door, an inhuman growl matching the sound of Beelzebub’s stomach can be heard from in the room. They knock on the door apprehensively because who knows what the ever-famished brother would do while he’s hungry.

Beelzebub opens the door and sadly says “Oh… It’s you. I don’t know if it’s a good idea for you to be here right now.”

“Well hopefully I won’t have to stay long.” MC slips into the room. “I want to ask if you’d like to play Dungeon World.”

“What’s that?” Beelzebub asks, “Is there food involved?”

MC opens their mouth, then closes it while thinking about their words. “Not in the game itself really, but I did mention before to one of your brothers that I’d make sure there were plenty of snacks at each game session.”

Beelzebub salivates at the word snack, and his stomach loudly growls, “Okay, I’ll play.”

“Great, I’m gonna go see Belphie, then I’ll see about getting you some food.” MC promises as they make their way out of the room.

* * *

MC follows the familiar path to the Attic door and cheekily says “A human walk up to an attic door and says ‘Please join my roleplaying game’”

A similarly familiar voice responds, “That’s the worst joke I’ve ever heard, and I live in a house with Mammon so that’s saying something.”

“Please join my roleplaying game, Belphie.” MC asks as Belphegor comes up to the door.

The seventh born chuckles “Why should I?”

“Do you want the crappy answer, or a couple legit answers?” MC counters.

“The real answers, obviously.” Belphegor chortles.

“One, Beel is playing.” MC starts, “Two, the rest of your brothers are playing.”

“I thought you were supposed to be convincing me, not repelling me.” The demon snorts.

MC nods reflectively “You’re right that second one was the wrong angle.”

Belphegor mumbles “You’ve got that right.”

“You’ll get to leave the attic for a bit during sessions.”

“I’ll have to be awake though.”

“It’ll be fun.”

“With my brothers? Really?”

“You had fun pranking Lucifer with them.”

“Yeah? Look where that got me.”

“I will let it slide if you try to kill Lucifer’s character.”

Belphegor looks shocked “He’s playing?” The human nods. “You’ll let me kill him?”

“Try to kill him” They correct, “And only the first five attempts.”

Belphegor thinks on it. “Ten.”

“Six.”

“Eight.”

“Seven, no higher.”

“Fitting.” Belphegor states.

MC chuckles “I thought so too.”

“You have yourself a deal human, on one condition.” MC looks at him questioningly, “Please get Beel fed, I can’t sleep because of how hungry he is.”

MC nods “I was already planning on it.”

* * *

“Lucifer, I did it” MC calls out, banging on his door for the umpteenth time today. The prideful demon opens his door with a glare. “Sorry, I should have knocked normally, instead of banging. I’m just really exc-“

“Come in.” Lucifer says, his face softening.

MC bounces into Lucifer’s room. “I got them all to agree.”

“I assumed” Lucifer tells them.

MC looks up at the First-born swiftly, “Oh, can I take Beel some food? He seemed really close to snapping when I showed up.”

“I’ll take care of that; you can go get your materials together for the game.” Lucifer assures.

MC smiles “I’ll be back so we can create your character within the next few days.”

“Don’t let this distract you from your work. I wouldn’t want our exchange student’s grades falling because of a game.” Lucifer lets his loosely implied threat hang.

MC nods and leaves.


	2. Lucifer's Charagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC spends some quality time with Lucifer, joking around and psychoanalyzing his choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasn't quite been a day since I posted the first chapter, but this is the time I'll be posting from now on, so here's the second chapter. Enjoy~

On Sunday, MC makes sure to wake up early so they can catch Lucifer before any of his brothers come out for breakfast. Before heading to the dining room, they grab a pile of playbooks for the classes, and a notebook that they can note any decisions Lucifer makes into.

“You’re up early.” Lucifer observes.

MC places the books next to their seat and serves themself some food. “I wanted to get a head start on character generation.”

“So, you decided to ambush me at breakfast.” Lucifer states, “You know I’m not a morning demon, right?”

MC nods “I just wanted to let you pick a class.”

“What are my options?” The first-born sighs.

MC looks through the playbooks as they read off the title class, “Barbarian, Bard, Cleric, Druid, Fighter, Immolator.” MC stares at the immolator book, then shoves it into their notebook, “On second thought, that’s not an option.”

“Why not?” He asks

MC grimaces “I have no idea what an immolator is, and I’m not currently in the mood to find out.” They finish reading off the classes, “Paladin, Ranger, Thief, and Wizard.”

“Only a few of those options sound even remotely appealing to me.” Lucifer tells them.

MC pulls out a pen and opens the notebook, then starts eating their breakfast. “Which ones?” They say through a mouthful of eggs that aren’t necessarily from a chicken.

Lucifer internally cringes at MC eating and talking, then says “Either the Fighter, or the Wizard.”

MC hums thoughtfully, “You’d be very skilled in either role.”

“I’ll pick fighter though.” Lucifer decides in time for his brothers to come in begging MC to remind them what the outside world is like and complaining that the punishment is killing them.

* * *

Later, Lucifer invites MC into his study to continue the character creation process. He asks the human, “What is the next step?”

MC opens up the Fighter playbook and reads “Race. A fighter can be a Dwarf, Elf, Halfling, or a Human. Your choice.”

“Definitely an Elf.”

MC nods approvingly and continues reading “As an Elf you can pick a weapon type-we’ll do that later-and all weapons of that type gain the precise tag.”

Lucifer’s lips quirk up as he says, “Interesting.”

“Next you pick your alignment, as a fighter, you can pick evil, good, or neutral.”

“Neutral.”

MC sighs “Don’t you want to think about it?”

“What is there to think about? I’m certain about this.” Lucifer responds.

MC makes a face of frustration, and mumbles, “Fine.” They raise their voice and read, “It says next to neutral to defeat a worthy opponent.” They then keep going over the playbook. “Now you decide the name, if you’d like I could tell you some examples from the playbook.”

Lucifer chuckles softly “That won’t be necessary, I already have a name in mind.” MC raises an eyebrow and gestures for him to share, “Eldar.”

“Oh snap, that’s in the playbook. But, uh, how did you think of it?” MC questions.

Lucifer answers “In Mongolian Eldar means ‘honor’, I figured that was fitting for a fighter.”

MC tells him with a touch of awe in their voice, “I didn’t know that, I also didn’t know you knew Mongolian.”

“I’ve learned many languages over the millenniums.” Lucifer comments.

MC writes down the name and continues, “Now decide your look, I don’t really wanna read this part out, so you can just look at the page and tell me what you decide. You can add details if you want, or not.” MC shows the First-born the playbook underlining the ‘Look’ section. MC thinks that if Satan could see them writing in this book, he’d be furious.

Lucifer looks over the descriptors and picks, “Hard eyes, Shorn hair, Calloused Skin, and Built Body.”

“What does shorn even mean…?” MC looks at the word in the playbook, confused.

Lucifer responds “It means the hair is shaved short. Much like a member of a military in the Human world.”

MC nods. They get a hold of themself and says, “I’m sure you saw what’s next.”

“Stats, and numbers that I didn’t pay any mind to.” Lucifer tells them.

MC nods “Well, if you can remember what each of the six stats are, then just tell me in order of highest to lowest what value you want the stats to have.”

“Alright.” Lucifer begins, “As a fighter, I believe Strength should be my highest stat. Agility is also important as a fighter, so Dexterity will be the second lowest. Constitution concerns my health points in the game, correct?” MC gives a thumbs up, “Then that will be third. I’ll put Charisma fourth, Wisdom fifth, and Intelligence sixth.”

“So… you’re a dumb fighter?” MC teases.

Lucifer frowns “No, intelligence just isn’t important for this character.”

“You researched the game didn’t you.” Lucifer does not answer. “Well, based on your stats, your HP is 23. And since you’re a fighter, your base damage is one d10.” Lucifer nods in acknowledgement. “Moves.”

“Moves?” Lucifer repeats.

“I will now proceed to tell you the starter moves for a fighter. I may prompt you to make choices, or I may just spout info at your face.” MC informs, “A fighter’s first skill is their signature weapon. Pick a weapon any weapon, as long as I can say it weighs two.”

“Would a simple sword work?” Lucifer asks.

MC gives another thumbs up, and asks “What range best fits your weapon?”

“Close combat.”

MC shows him the playbook again “Pick two enhancements for your weapon. Remember, you can just use your Elven Fighter ability to make all swords precise for you.”

“I think I’ll do just that. As for the enhancements…” He looks over the options, “Sharp and versatile. Before you ask the secondary range, hand combat.”

“With a sword?” They say incredulously.

“I could make it work.”

“Suuuuure.” MC drags on. “Look of the sword? I know you read ahead, so just pick one.”

“Unblemished.”

MC writes down everything about Lucifer’s weapon. “Next move. This one is called ‘Bend Bars, Lift Gates.’ By the way, just gotta say, I love the titles of Powered by Apocalypse Moves.” They pause, “This one is just me spouting info. Basically, when trying to destroy an object, you roll and add the strength modifier, which is the number in the parenthesis, and if you roll high enough, you succeed, if you roll low enough, you fail, in between and you break it but it doesn’t go how you expect.”

“Naturally.” Lucifer comments.

“Don’t get cheeky with me.” MC sneers jokingly. “The last fighter move is called ‘Armored,’ you ignore clumsy tags on armor.” MC turns to the next page for the playbook before continuing, “Now you need to pick your gear. Obviously, you start with your Signature Weapon of choice and some dungeon rations, but everything else is a choice you can make. Do you want Chainmail and adventuring gear, or scale armor?”

Lucifer, before answering, asks “What is the difference, other than aesthetics?”

“Chainmail has 1 armor; scale armor has 2. And the former pair of items has less total weight than the latter has.” MC contrasts.

Lucifer ponders, then decides, “Since I seem to be going for a dexterous fighter, I will pick the lighter pair of items.”

“Okay, now… I’m going to show you a list of five items, I need you to pick two.” MC shows Lucifer the playbook.

Lucifer wonders aloud, “What do you think are the chances we will have a proper healer in our party?”

“My personal opinion is slim to none, but you never really know with Levi what build he’ll go for.” MC states wordily.

“In that case one of my picks will be the 2 health potions.” MC writes in their notebook, “My second item… I pick the coins.”

“Alright.” MC says. “Now, I know your brothers haven’t built their characters yet, but other than Levi I think we both know what builds your brothers will probably end up creating, whether they end up regretting it or not. So, we will write your character’s bonds to your party members now.”

Lucifer quirks an eyebrow, and asks simply, “What do bonds do?”

“Bonds are your connections to your party members, when a bond is resolved you will get Experience. As GM, I’ve decided that each of you will have a bond with 4 of the party members at the beginning of the game.”

“How do you expect to write the bonds I decide without knowing the names of my brothers’ characters?” Lucifer questions.

MC answers, “I will write your brothers’ names for now and fill in their characters’ names once I receive them.” They continue, “I want you to fill in the blank with one of your brothers’ names. ‘Blank owes me their life, whether they admit it or not.’”

“Satan.”

“Damn. Straight for the punch there.” MC starts, “’I have sworn to protect blank.’”

“Mammon.”

“Aweeeee. I knew you secretly love him most.” MC jokes. Lucifer looks unamused, so MC clears their throat and continues, “’I worry about the ability of blank to survive in the dungeon.’”

“Asmodeus”

MC starts writing a note for themself at the bottom of the page, it says ‘Psychoanalyze his bond choices later.’ They then say the last prompt for fighters, “’Blank is soft, I will make them hard like me.’”

Lucifer ponders for a moment. “Beelzebub. And, don’t look into this choice that deeply like you will the others.”

“Lucifer, Don’t call me out like that!” They pout. “That’s all for your character for now, once I have all the characters, I’ll start coming to you guys alone or in pairs to describe the stories behind the bonds, so start thinking on that for the next few days as I talk to your brothers.”

After MC finishes sorting out their notes, they leave Lucifer to his paperwork and head off to create Lucifer’s official character sheet.


	3. Mammon's Charagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon's human decides to ambush him in the RAD cafeteria to create his character.

On a brisk Devildom Monday, at about lunchtime, the overly enthused human walks over to the still sulky second-born in the RAD cafeteria and they pull out several of the playbooks, excluding the Immolator and the Fighter.

“Mam. It is time.” They announce.

Mammon looks startled, and confused, until, of course, he looks in his human’s directions and sees books that say ‘Dungeon World’ and ‘Powered by Apocalypse’ on them, then he rolls his eyes and remarks, “You were serious about that game?”

“Of course I was serious! Why wouldn’t I have been?” MC exclaims. “Now pick a playbook.”

Mammon picks up the one that he watched MC put on top of the stack, ‘Thief’ it says. If Mammon feels attacked, he doesn’t show it, for Mammon just tosses the playbook at MC and says “That one.”

“I knew it.” MC snarks. “So… Thief... Actually one of my favorite classes in video games because I love the dexterous characters.” Mammon grins at his human’s approval. MC continues, as they write down his class into their notebook on the page after Lucifer’s character, “As a thief you can either be a human-“

“I ain’t gonna be a weak human!” Mammon nearly shouts.

MC smirks, “Halfling it is.”

“WHAT!?” He actually shouts, gathering attention to them, Mammon glares at the room and every being goes back to their previous preoccupation. Mammon says, quieter now, “No. I-I’ll be a damn human.”

“’Kay. You get +1 when you share lore or discern realities about criminal activities. The playbook doesn’t specify +1 what, so I’ll just say +1 to any roll you happen to be making related to that bit of info you share.” MC notes, “Second, your alignment. It can be chaotic, evil, or neutral.”

Mammon snickers “Definitely chaotic.”

“Got it. You leap into danger without a plan.” MC states as if it’s always true in real life, “Name your character.”

“Uh… How am I supposed to think of a name off the top of my head?” Mammon questions.

MC purses their lips, “Lucifer did.”

“Do I look like Lucifer to you?” Mammon snipes.

MC turns the playbook towards Mammon, “Here are some names the book suggests for a human thief.”

“All these names are crap.” Mammon comments.

MC sits pensively. A thought comes to their mind, that they share immediately. “Crow is a name for humans, too.”

Mammon goes “Huh?” A moment later the reason for MC’s comment comes to his mind, “Oh. You talkin’ ‘bout the animal on the banner in the student counsel room?” MC nods, “Ya know what? I like that.” MC nods, turns back to Lucifer’s page and marks the name on his bonds, before turning back to Mammon’s page. “Wh-What was that? Was that Lucifer’s character? Show me.” MC shakes their head. “Dammit human show me Lucifer’s character.”

He reaches for MC’s notebook, and the human orders him to “Stop!” Mammon immediately stops. “Let’s just continue writing your character, okay?”

“Fine.” Mammon mumbles, “Ya gonna take this book back, right?” He points at the thief playbook.

“Nah, pick your characters Look from the options, I don’t care if you hate the options, none of the descriptors in any of the playbooks are particularly appealing to me anyway.”

While Mammon looks over the descriptors, MC takes the extra playbooks and put them into their bag. “I guess I’ll go with the criminal eyes, messy hair, fancy clothes, and lithe body.”

“Sounds a lot like you, Mam.” MC snickers.

Mammon snaps his head up at them and says “Hey! I ain’t no criminal!”

“You literally tried to sell Levi’s Ultra Rare, Limited Edition, Demon Ruri-Chan in a swimsuit figurine.”

“Yeah, well it’s obviously worth lotsa money if it’s both ultra-rare and limited edition.” Mammon explains.

MC sighs and takes back the playbook. “Stats.”

“Boring.”

“You have to do them.”

“Can’t you do it for me?”

“I mean, that’s the only way you’ll get decent stats, but I still want you to do it.”

“HEY!” Mammon shouts, “You offended me, now you gotta figure out my stats for me in return.”

“Oh, fine.” MC quickly writes some things down. “In order of highest to lowest, Dexterity, Wisdom-“

“What? Why’s wisdom so high, I’m a thief.”

“Thieves are very aware of their surroundings, and awareness is part of wisdom.”

“Oh.”

“Now. Third highest is Strength, then Charisma, Constitution, and finally Intelligence.”

“And that’s good stats for a thief?” Mammon asks.

MC nods, “I think so. So, your HP is 15. And thieves have base damage of one d8.”

“Great, we done here?” Mammon looks around, pretending to be bored.

MC shakes their head. “Now we discuss your moves.”

“Moves?”

“Abilities.” MC describes in unofficial terms, “As a thief you get several abilities right off the bat. First, you are a poisoner. Pick your poison.” MC shows Mammon the book again.

“Uh… Tagit’s boring… But I do like the sound of applied poisons…” Mammon thinks aloud.

MC says “So… Goldenroot?”

“Yeah, I guess.” He finalizes.

“Anyone you apply Goldenroot to will think of the next person they see as a trusted ally, until proven otherwise” MC reads. “Next move. ‘Trap Expert’ You can survey dangerous areas using dexterity. If you get successful rolls you get either one or three questions you can ask out of three options.” MC pauses, reading over the third move, “’Tricks of the Trade,’ your third move allows you to roll to pick locks, pockets or disable traps. You can either fail, succeed, or succeed with consequences.”

“That’s my kinda ability!” Mammon grins.

MC nods “Of course Mam.” They pause, “’Backstab,’ when attacking a surprised or defenseless enemy, you can either attack as normal, or roll to get these effects.” They show Mammon the playbook.

“What does +1 forward mean?” The second born asks.

MC answers “You, or an ally, get a +1 modifier to the next move roll you, or they, make.”

“Nice.” Mammon comments.

MC nods “Very.” They then read the last move, “’Flexible Morals,’ when asked, you can say you are any alignment. And I’ll let you do that before the game starts too, but it won’t count toward any XP bonuses I decide to dole out when it isn’t in a session.” MC turns the page, “Now we do your gear. You start with dungeon rations, leather armor, 3 uses of goldenroot, and 10 coins. For your melee weapons, do you want a dagger and shortsword, or a rapier?”

“I’m a thief, I obviously want a dagger.”

MC writes down the choice and reads “Ranged weapon, 3 throwing daggers, or a worn bow and some arrows?”

“Daggers.”

MC snickers at Mammon’s insistence about daggers, “Adventuring gear, or health potion?”

“Adventuring gear, duh.” Mammon flicks MC’s forehead, and MC looks up from their notebook and pouts at the demon.

After MC finishes writing the gear, they announce “This is the last part for today.” They elaborate, “You need to pick your bonds with your party members. I’m going to give you statements with a blank in them, and you will fill them in with your brothers’ names. If you say Lucifer though, I’m going to write in his character’s name.” Mammon gives them an acknowledging thumbs up. “I stole something from blank.”

“Uh… Let’s go with Beelzebub.” Mammon looks around suspiciously.

“Blank has my back when things go wrong.”

Mammon draws himself a blank at this and states, “I don’t think any of them do.”

“I think your wrong” MC quips. They proceed to obnoxiously fake cough “Say Lucifer.”

“Lucifer?” Mammon says.

MC writes down Eldar, and continues with the statements, “Blank knows incriminating details about me.”

Mammon taps his fingers against the cafeteria table before saying “Levi, I guess.”

“I love this last statement, Mam.” MC starts, “Blank and I have a con running.”

Mammon’s eyes widen “Do I get to decide what the con is?”

“Later, yes. Although he has to agree with you, so I suggest you pick caref-“

“Satan.”

“As I was saying, I suggest you pick carefully.”

“Satan.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“No take backsies.” MC says as they write it down.

The bell rings, and the second-born and MC go their separate ways.


	4. Leviathan's Charagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC goes to Levi's room the same evening in order to create the gamer's character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting it a bit later than I expect, cuz the discord server I'm in is having Asmo Appreciation Day.

That evening, MC shows up to Leviathan’s room, and knocks on the door. In a miraculous show of the third-born’s boredom, he doesn’t even ask for a password. Leviathan opens the door.

“M-MC, what are you doing here?” The otaku asks suspiciously.

MC answers “Character creation time.”  
“Oh.” Leviathan steps out of the way, allowing MC to enter his room.

MC takes their bag of their shoulder, and pulls the playbooks out, the Thief book now absent from the stack. “Pick a class, any class.”

“Can I look in the books?” He asks. MC nods. After skimming through all the books, the Otaku puts 4 of the books to the side and observes the insides of the other three more carefully.

“Am I even going to have to read this stuff to you?” MC wonders. The third-born does not seem to hear as he adds another playbook to the stack that seems to be the dismissed classes.

One more book goes on the dismissal stack as Leviathan speaks “The party will need a healer, so I’ll be the cleric.”

“Ya know, Cleric’s aren’t just healers in this game, they also dabble in necromancy and the dark arts.” MC comments.  
Leviathan’s eye’s glow with passion “Really? This is just like-“

“Stop, please.” MC requests. “Let’s just pick your race. You can be a dwarf or a human.”

Leviathan takes five whole minutes to make this decision, almost as if he’s planning out his entire character. “Dwarf.” He decides.

“Okay, when you commune with your Deity-I’ll tell you what that means when we get to your moves-you’ll get a special version of Words of the Unspeaking that only works on stone. ‘Cause you’re a dwarf.” Leviathan nods as MC keeps speaking, “You can be either an evil Cleric, a good Cleric, or a Lawful Cleric.”

“I’m going to be a healer, so evil is out of the question. What do good and lawful grant my character?” Leviathan questions.

“As a good Cleric, you will endanger yourself to protect others, as a lawful Cleric you will endanger yourself for the precepts of your religion.”

Leviathan looks away for a moment, then looks back and picks, “Lawful.”

MC writes all of this down on the page of the notebook after Mammon’s character. “Name your character.”

Leviathan rambles “I decided when I picked my race that I would name my character Aelfar, Aelfar itself doesn’t mean anything but it’s like the name Aelfgar which is the main character of that anime I told you about the other day. Now, in order for you to understand the hilarity behind naming a dwarf Aelfar-based on the name Aelfgar- lies in the meaning of the name Aelfgar. -Gar as a suffix means spear. And Aelf- as a prefix that means elf. So, I’m basically calling a dwarf an elven spear- Are you listening to me?”

MC nods “Of course I am. Also, I gotta say, you sure do keep a lot of random information in your head.”

“It’s not random!” Leviathan insists.

“Levi, you saw the looks descriptors when you read the playbook, right?” The third-born nods, “Using those, how would you describe your character? One thing though Levi, I will allow you to elaborate, but please don’t ramble on for another half of a minute, I still need to write you and Mammon’s character sheets up.”

The Otaku takes a few minutes to think about what his character should look like. “Kind Amber Eyes… Well kempt Indigo hair.”

“That’s not one of the descriptions in the playbook.”

“I don’t like the descriptions of the hair in the playbook.” Leviathan whines.

“Do you even know what Tonsure is? ‘Cause I sure don’t.”

The Third born answers “I think it’s the hairstyle some monks in the game ‘Ruri-Chan Fantasy Quest’ had where they had hair going around their head, but none on top of their head.”

“Ew.”

“Do you see now why I don’t like the descriptions?”

MC nods “Well Kempt it is.”

“Moving on, His robes are flowing Red and White robes, and his body is thin.”

MC looks up at Leviathan after writing Aelfar’s description down. “Did you decide on the stats, too?”

Leviathan hums in the affirmative, “Intelligence gets sixteen, Wisdom fifteen, Constitution thirteen, Charisma twelve, Dexterity nine, and Strength eight.”

“You- you actually remembered the numerical values?” MC stutters.

“Yes.” Leviathan confirms.

MC takes in a deep breath, then lets it out. They turn the page and tell the Otaku, “Name your Deity.”

“I get to create my own religion?” The third born asks, a hopeful look in his eyes. Upon MC confirming that he does, in fact, get to create his own religion, he cheers and goes to grab a notebook of his own. “So, I’m going to be a lawful Cleric, with mainly healing abilities. In that case, my deity should be all about health and stuff. The name should be reflective of that… Maybe Salute? No… not Italian. Sante…? No… Salutem? I like the sound of that language, but maybe not that specific word… MC, what do you think?”

“I think those are all very similar words.”

“You’re no help.” Leviathan complains, “Health… Health, and salvation? Salvation… Salus. Salus. MC I’m naming my Deity Salus.” He starts to scribble what is supposed to be words into his own notebook.

MC writes the name down and asks, “Which precept did you want?”

“Sanctity of suffering.” Leviathan speaks, mostly paying attention to his writing.

“When you petition your Deity according with suffering, you will gain some knowledge or a boon related to your Deity’s Domain, which, for the record, I put as Health and Restoration.” MC explains.

“Obviously.”

“When you commune, you will lose all your spells and gain new ones, the total levels of the spells being your level plus one.”

Leviathan nods to show that he’s listening.

“Since ‘cast a spell’ is in the starting moves list, I assume that means you start with a spell.”

“Cure light wounds.”

“Okay. Could you stop doing that for a moment so we can finish?” MC refers to him writing about his character’s religion in the notebook.

Leviathan sighs and puts the notebook down.

“Thank you. The gear you automatically get is dungeon rations and the symbol of your deity. Which is…?”

“A lotus with lines signifying glowing coming off it. I sketched it.” Leviathan shows MC a drawing in his notebook, and it is how he described it. “It’s on a smooth circular stone Aelfar keeps in the pocket of his robe.”

“Okay, let’s speedrun the rest of your charagen since you apparently have a way to entertain yourself… for now. I won’t tell Luci, I promise. Now, chainmail or shield?”

“Chainmail.”

“Warhammer, mace, or staff and bandages?”

“Staff and bandages, duh.”

“Shhhhh. Adventuring gear or HP pot?”

“HP pot.”

“That’s your gear done. Bonds, fill-in the blank style.”

“’Blank has insulted my deity; I do not trust them.’”

“Mammon.”

MC writes Crow into the blank they put in their notebook. “’Blank is a good and faithful person; I trust them implicitly.’”

“…Belphegor.”

“’Blank is in constant danger; I will keep them safe.’”

“Probably Asmo.”

“’I am working on converting blank to my faith.”

“Uh… Satan.”

“Interesting. Well, I have 1 hour to type up you and Mam’s sheets and still get a reasonable amount of sleep, so I’m out.”

“Bye MC.” Levi calls out as they leave.


	5. Satan's Charagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC takes time out of their class project to create Satan's Character.

Tuesday, during RAD hours, MC finds themself at the library. The teacher for their humanology class assigned them to research an important event in human history. MC decided to study the Holocaust because they already know all about that from their history classes back in the human world. After checking out some books, which is what they had to do after getting approval for their project in order to get credit for today, MC looked around. At no surprise to the human, Satan is sitting at a table reading because he currently can’t read at home. They walk over to him and greet softly “Hey Satan.”

The fourth born looks up from his book, which is titled ‘How to Usurp Your Brother: For Experts’, and whispers back “Hello MC, what brings you here?”

“If by here you mean the library, then I’m here because of the class project. If you mean over here with you, then I’m here to create your character.” MC jokes.

Satan wonders, “What about your project?”

“It’s a project about the Holocaust, I’ll do fine.” MC assures.

Satan closes his book, “In that case, what do I need to do?”

MC pulls out the six unpicked books and answers, “Pick a class for your character.”

“Alright.” Similarly to Leviathan, Satan takes his sweet time observing and looking through each book. Although, Satan seems to be taking longer, as if he is trying to memorize the contents of the book. Eventually, he breaks the silence by announcing “I’ll be the Wizard.”

“What the hell were you just doing? Planning your entire character?” MC snickers.

Satan stares at MC, “Yes, is there a problem with that?”

“Oh snap.” MC mumbles, shocked. “Okay… Race?”

“I’ll be an Elf, and could you remind me what boon that grants me?”

MC looks in the book, “You get Detect Magic as a cantrip.”

“In the context of this game, what are cantrips? For I imagine they’re not mere tricks as the name implies.”

“Well, one of the cantrips is literally tricks, but you’re correct. They’re more like… Very simple spells.” MC explains.

Satan hums thoughtfully. “What was the text for being neutral?”

“Discover something about a magical mystery.”

“And how will you, as the Game Master, be handling the alignments.” Satan ponders.

MC smiles “Everytime you do what the text says, I’ll give you XP.”

Satan nods, “Interesting. The next step is the name.” Upon MC giving him confirmation, he continues, “I decided to name my character after a legendary wizard, Prospero.”

“Shakespeare.” MC notices.

Satan smiles genuinely, “Yes.” Satan continues, “For his look. I’ve decided he has Sharp eyes, Styled hair, Strange robes, and a Thin body.”

MC writes all of this as quickly as they can. “Do you remember the numbers for the stats?”

“Yes, however I’ll just tell you my priority list for the scores.” Satan informs, “Intelligence, Wisdom, Dexterity, Charisma, Constitution, Strength.”

“Sounds like a solid order to me.” MC comments. “Your health is 13, and your damage is a d4.”

“MC, the first move is the Spellbook, but this playbook does not have the spell list.” Satan remarks.

“Oh. Uh… I don’t have the spell list with me… I think I actually remember all the cantrips and the names of the level one spells though. That’s all that matters today.” MC replied. “You start of with the cantrips, so let me tell you what they all are… Um, there is Light. Which just creates a light of any color you want around an item you touch; it wears off when you leave the object. Unseen Servant when summoned can carry any item of load 3 or below that you give to it. Once I get the spell list, I’ll text you what makes the servant disappear. Presdigitation is what you’d expect a cantrip to be, but with magic, and is obviously an illusion to anyone that looks.”

“Those all sound like they could be useful. What are the level one spells?”

“The names of them are Contact Spirit, Detect… Wait. Detect Magic is a cantrip for you since you’re an elf.” They write down Detect Magic under cantrips, “That one’s pretty straight forward anyway. So, there is also Telepathy, Charm Person, Invisibility, Magic Missile, and Alarm.”

“Magic Missile is offensive, I assume.” Satan assumes.

“Yep.”

“I’ll take that. Invisibility… and Telepathy.” Satan decides.

MC looks at Satan and asks, “You read all the other moves, right?”

“Yes.” Satan begins “Prepare spells lets me change my spells, however I may fail to prepare some if I don’t succeed at the rolls. Spell Defense lets me dispel an ongoing spell, of which I have…?”

“Invisibility, Telepathy, and Ongoing Servant. I think.” MC strains to remember, while regretting not bringing the spell list.

“And the level of the spell dispelled is how much damage is taken off what I take.” Satan Finishes. “The last move is rituals. I can use drawings in powerful places to attempt to fulfill something, but you also get to place stipulations.”

“My favorite part.” MC grins, “Now we move to gear. Spellbook, dungeon rations… Books and HP potions, or leather Armor?”

“I shall take the Armor.”

“Dagger or Staff for your weapon?”

“Why would I use a dagger as a Wizard?” Satan asks incredulously.

MC retorts “One time I roleplayed as a Mage with a Katana and a gun. It wasn’t this specific game though.”

“Oh Really…? Hm. I will take the staff though.”

MC scribbles a note to tell Satan about the Magical Katana wielder later. “Healing potion, or Antitoxins?”

“My brothers probably all prioritize health potions, so I’ll take the antitoxins.” Satan turns the page of the playbook to reveal the Bond prompts.

MC looks at the page “Since there are only three prompts for a wizard, I’ll make up as many prompts as you need me to for you to decide which one you want to use.”

Satan raises his eyebrow, “Is there a reason I need to have four?”

“I want you to. So, first of all, Blank will play an important role in the days to come. I have foreseen it.” MC reads.

“Don’t I need to know their characters’ names for this?” Satan wonders.

MC shakes their head.

“Alright. For that prompt I pick Beelzebub.”

“Blank is keeping an important secret from me.”

Satan glances at his book, then shakes his head and says “Belphegor.”

“Blank is woefully misinformed about the world; I will teach them all I can.”

Satan chuckles, “I don’t know how much good it will do, but that should definitely be Mammon.”

“Now… Lemme wing one up for you real quick.” MC takes a moment to think, “Um… It has been. Hm. Prophesied that I will save blank from, uh, a terrible fate. Yeah let’s go with that, It has been prophesied that I will save blank from a terrible fate. Do you want me to come up with another, or is that good?”

“That will work. I’ll put Leviathan for that one.” Satan tells them.

MC finishes writing Aelfar into the blank, and calls out at a reasonable low volume “Then we’re done here, I’m gonna go start planning my project.”

Satan leans over and pecks MC on the cheek “Good luck with that, MC.”

MC packs up their things and leaves Satan’s proximity.


	6. Asmodeus's Charagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC spends some time in Asmo's room. No, they don't do anything rated M, why would you ask that?

After classes are over for the day, MC walks home with Asmodeus. They talk about various things until they arrive at the fifth-born’s room, where, once the door closes, MC pulls the playbooks out and says “Asmo, let’s make your character.”

Asmodeus sighs, “Right, that explains why Lucifer didn’t come force you to leave me.”

“Asmo…” MC whispers as they put a hand on his shoulder

The demon leans into the touch, before leaning away as he says cheerfully “Enough about that, how do we start making my wonderful character.”

MC looks at Asmodeus and mumbles “Um… Are you sure?” He nods “Okay, well, you need to pick a class.” They push the playbooks toward Asmodeus.

Asmodeus, as if nothing happened a moment ago, looks through them without a care in the world. Seeing the fifth-born relaxed does wonders for MC’s mood, for they quickly become calm. Asmodeus picks up one of the playbooks, a charming smile on his face, “This is the one.”

MC focuses on the name on the book, ‘Bard.’ MC chuckles, “That’s so you, Asmo.”

“I got you to smile again.” Asmodeus smiles, relieved.

MC looks at the demon “Of course you did.” MC takes the book out of Asmodeus’s hand and shoves the others into their bag. “I’m gonna go change out of my uniform, you can think about things like your character’s race, name, and stuff while I’m gone. Just, like, make sure that you look at the playbook.”

After MC changes into casual clothing, they re-enter the room to find Asmodeus filling in the page of their notebook that comes after Satan’s character. “Getting a head start?” MC asks.

Asmodeus looks at MC, “You look tired, so I thought I’d save you from some of the work.”

“Aw, that’s sweet of you, Asmo.” MC looks over Asmodeus’s shoulder at the notebook to see what he’s decided so far. They then deadpan, “You’ve only picked four things since I left.”

The fifth-born pouts, “Well… The numbers are boring. And I wanted to make sure my character’s ‘Look’ was perfect. Also, I bet I’m the only one of my brother’s that created a human.”

“Actually no.” MC corrects, “Mammon made a human, but only because he didn’t want to be a halfling, which was his only other option.”

Asmodeus laughs lightly at this information then says “As you can read, since I’m human, people who respect minstrels will let me into their home whenever I enter a civilization. Oh.” Asmodeus pauses, “Am I the only one who decided to be aligned good?” MC nods. “I thought so.”

“You’re naming him Florian?” MC questions, upon reading the name.

The demon looks insulted, “Do you not like it?”

“Oh, I like it. Of course I do, I just was wondering why.”

Asmodeus wraps an arm around MC, “I was just teasing, you know. You don’t need to get so defensive.” During a pause, MC mumbles something about the fifth-born being a good actor. “Well, duh. And, for the record, I’m naming him Florian for two reasons. I imagine my character as a man with flowing blonde hair, and Florian used to mean blonde. Now the name means flowering, so I imagine him budding into a skilled Bard!” Asmodeus rants.

“The Look you picked here is also very you.” MC remarks. The section in the notebook for Look reads ‘Joyous Eyes, Fancy Hair, Finery, Fit body.’ MC continues, “But, I’d describe you more as Limber than fit.”

Asmodeus comments, “I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“I meant it as a compliment.” MC states.

Asmodeus sighs “I really don’t want to pick the stats, but if you pick them for me, then I’ll write it down for you.”

MC mumbles, “Okay.” They turn to the page about stats and tell Asmodeus to, “Write sixteen next to charisma, and next to that put a plus 2 in parenthesis.” They sit pensively for a moment, “fifteen plus one next to intelligence in the same manner. Then… thirteen plus one for dexterity. 12 for wisdom, with a zero in the parenthesis. Nine and zero for Constitution. And eight minus one for Strength.”

After Asmodeus writes that down for the human, the demon looks at them and tells them, “I looked at Bardic Lore already, and I’m slightly disappointed by the options.”

“Why’s that?” MC wonders.

Asmodeus replies “Well, none of the options sound very romantic or arousing.”

“I mean. If you picked legends of heroes past, or gods and servants you could make up romantic stories involving whatever characters you want.” MC explains.

Asmodeus gasps, “I didn’t even consider that! Thank you, MC.”

“You’re next move kinda reminds me of one of Mammon’s moves.” MC’s start seems to make Asmodeus slightly concerned. They restart, “Let me reword that. Arcane Art lets you give someone a buff, but the conditions of whether or not it works is the same as Mammon’s Pickpocketing move.”

The fifth-born lets out a relieved sigh, “I thought you were about to say something else from how you started that.”

MC chuckles, “But no, I’m just bad with words.” Asmodeus starts to try to refute them, but they speak over him, “Your next move lets you ask someone one of the questions shown in the book.” They show him the book. “They have to answer honestly, but then they can ask a question too, and you have to answer honestly. It’s called Charming and Open.”

“Two things which I am in reality.”

MC keeps reading, “The last move is called A Port in the Storm, if you decide you want to say you’ve been to a civilization before, then you can tell me when you were last there, and I will tell you what’s changed.” Asmodeus smiles, obviously liking the idea of the move. “Moving on to your gear, all you get without making a choice is Dungeon Rations. Which instrument do you want?”

Asmodeus looks at the playbook, “Well I think you already know the answer to that, don’t you think so?”

MC looks at the options, “Let’s say I do… But, I still want to hear you say it.”

“Of course you do, dear! You love the sound of my voice.” Asmodeus pecks them on the cheek, before whispering in their ear “I’m a lovely singer you know.”

“So I was right, you want the songbook?” MC deduces, ignoring the demon’s attempt at charming them.

Asmodeus huffs “Yes, dear.”

“Armor or clothing?” MC asks.

Asmodeus reads the book, “That’s ostentatious clothing to you, and it’s also what I’d like my character to have. And for the next one I want the Rapier.”

“Are you sure you don’t want the armor?” MC ponders.

Asmodeus makes an affirmative sound and continues, “For the last option, I’ll just take the coins.”

MC takes the notebook and writes down everything they decided. They turn to the next page of the playbook and inform, “The Bard playbook has six prompts for bonds, but I’m starting you all off with four bonds, so you get at most two skips if you don’t like a prompt I read to you. We’ll be doing this lightning round style, because I really don’t want to be up late writing up you and Satan’s character sheets like I was last night for Mam and Levi’s sheets.” Asmodeus pouts upon discovering the reason for MC being tired. “First prompt: This is not my first adventure with blank.” The fifth-born shakes his head. “I sang stories of blank long before I ever met them in person.” He shakes his head again. “Asmo, you can’t say no to this next one because you said no to the first two prompts.” Upon Asmodeus showing he acknowledges that, MC moves on, “Blank is often the butt of my jokes.”

“Crow.”

“How do you know his character’s name?”

“You left me alone with the notebook.” Asmodeus informs, “Did you expect me not to read about their characters?”

“Touche.” MC begins, “Next: I’m writing a ballad about the adventures of blank.”

The demon thinks for a moment. “Beelzebub. I’d say his character name, but you obviously haven’t created his yet.”

MC moves their finger down under the next prompt, “Blank trusted me with a secret.”

This prompt also causes Asmodeus to get lost in his thoughts momentarily, but quicker than before he replies, “Belphegor.”

“Alright.” MC acknowledges, “Blank does not trust me, and for good reason.”

Asmodeus laughs heartily, “Oh that’s easy! Eldar.”

MC fills in the blank and announces, “We’re done.”

Arms are wrapped around the human, as Asmodeus says into their ear, “Get enough sleep, alright.”

“Okay.” MC yawns quietly before beginning their trek toward their own room.


	7. Beel's Charagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC creates Beelzebub's character with him during lunch.

MC finds themself in the RAD cafeteria again. This lunchtime however, they find themself across from a large pile of food. Naturally, behind the pile of food is the avatar of gluttony. The human already gave him the several playbooks yet to be picked, but he has mostly been eating, as far as they know. As the pile of food quickly grows smaller, MC starts to wonder if petitioning Beelzebub at lunchtime may have been a mistake.

Once the gargantuan pile of food is gone, the sixth-born asks “I narrowed it down to two, which one do you think fits better?”

The playbooks that are handed back to the human read ‘Barbarian,’ and ‘Druid.’

“Well…” MC begins, “Druid works better with your personality, but Barbarians work better with gluttony.”

Beelzebub takes the playbooks at looks at them for a few moments longer, “I’ll try to play a good barbarian, I guess.”

MC nods “Alright.” They slide the druid playbook into their bag with the other ones that Beelzebub didn’t pick. MC then opens up the Barbarian book and informs, “You do not get to pick your race, well I mean, I guess you can for like, character. But your character’s an outsider no matter what. Because you’re an outsider, at the start of each session I will ask you about your homeland, and if you answer you get XP. What alignment will you be, Chaotic, or neutral.”

“I don’t want to be Chaotic.” Beelzebub states quickly.

MC writes down ‘Neutral.’ “You need to pick a name and title for your character, here are the options.” They request as they turn the playbook toward the demon.

Beelzebub looks over the options and smiles, “I haven’t picked a name yet, but I want to be ‘the Mirthful.’” He continues perusing the names and points at one, “Fafnir, like the dragon.”

“Fafnir the Mirthful, I like it. Very ironic.” MC remarks. “While you have the playbook, could you pick your look too?”

After a nod from the sixth-born and some time passed, Beelzebub points, “These.”

MC looks, “Shrouded Eyes, Mighty… thews?”

“Muscular strength.”

“Okay… Um what else did you point at?” Beelzebub shows them, “Unusual Jewelry, and scavenger’s outfit. Okay.” MC takes the book back. “Let’s pick your stats now.”

“I looked at that already, I want Strength highest, then Constitution, then Dexterity. The lowest three from highest to lowest will be… Wisdom, Intelligence, and Charisma.”

MC does some quick math, and replies, “Your health is 23, and your base damage is 1 d10.” They turn the page of the playbook and observe, “You get to pick, out of two options, what your first move is. Either ignore clumsy on armor, or if you aren’t at or over your load, and you aren’t wearing armor or wielding a shield, you get +1 to your armor.”

“The second option.” Beelzebub picks.

MC keeps reading the page as they say “That is called Unencumbered, Unharmed. The next move is called Herculean Appetites. The name’s fitting for you, the type of hunger not so much. I’m just gonna put mortal pleasures since that includes food. And you can pick the other one for yourself. If you don’t like that tell me now.”

“That’s fine,” The demon assures as he looks at the other options, “Uh… Do I really have to pick one of these?” MC gives a thumbs up. “I, uh, guess I’ll pick pure destruction because I don’t like any of the others much.”

“And, I mean, when you go demon form in anger, you do a lot of destruction.” MC points out.

Beelzebub nods sadly, “What does the ability do?”

“Oh. When you pursue one of your appetites you roll dice and depending on the result, I may insert complications.” MC informs, “Next is called The Upper Hand. When you die, you get to do a last breath roll with +1 ongoing. If you get a 7-9 on the roll, you get to offer something to death in exchange for your life.” MC continues, “Musclebound is the next move, it adds the forceful and messy tags to any weapon you wield.”

“What do those do?” The sixth-born wonders.

MC pulls out another book and opens it to read, “Forceful means you can knock people down or back with your weapon, and messy means it rips things apart.” MC grimaces at the image that comes to their mind. “What Are You Waiting For is your last move. If you cry out to your enemies successfully, you taunt them into attacking you, but you take more damage from them.” Beelzebub makes a gesture of acknowledgement as MC keeps reading, “Barbarians don’t get a lot of gear… You start with Dungeon rations a dagger, and a token from where you’re from or a place you’ve been.”

“Where I’m from.”

“Axe or two-handed sword?” MC asks.

“Axe.”

“Finally, Armor, or adventuring gear and more rations?”

“Wouldn’t wearing armor negate my move?” Beelzebub ponders.

“It would.” MC confirms.

Beelzebub decides, “I don’t want it then.”

“Last step. Let’s create your bonds with your brothers’ characters.” MC announces, “Fill in the blank: Blank is puny and foolish, but amusing to me.”

“Mammon.” Beelzebub answers without hesitancy.

Crow is put into the blank, “Blank’s ways are strange and confusing.”

“Leviathan.”

Aelfar gets written for that bond, “Blank is always getting into trouble-I must protect them from themselves.”

“Belphie” He also answers without pause.

“Blank shares my hunger for glory; the earth will tremble at our passing!”

“Asmodeus.”

That gives MC pause, “What? Why?”

“One of my hungers is Mortal Pleasures, right?”

MC nods thoughtfully, “Yeah, I guess your right.” They write down Florian. “That’ll be all.” Beelzebub’s stomach growls. “Didn’t you just eat?” MC asks.

“All this thinking made me hungry.” The demon speaks as he puts a hand on his stomach.

MC looks around, “Well, I’ll leave you to that.”

Beelzebub leaves to go get more food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't get enough of Shall we date? Obey Me! or just want to talk to the brothers every once in a while, here is a role-play server:  
> https://discord.gg/TNMWR7 (The link expires after 24 hours, so if you see this after that point and want to join, just throw down a comment, I'll hook you up with a new link)


	8. Belphegor's Charagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC literally assaults Belphegor so that they can create his character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie Points if you find the subtle nod to the Paws event.

The human excited bounds over to the seventh-born’s room, which is currently still the attic. They are excited because they are almost finished with the first part of the character creation process. MC opens the door to the attic after seeing that Belphegor is asleep.

They proceed to pounce onto the avatar of sloth’s sleeping body.

“Wha-?” Belphegor tiredly lets out, as he wakes up. “Why did you wake me up?” He complains.

MC bonks the demon on the head with the few leftover playbooks, “Pick one.”

The agitated demon snatches the books from MC and looks at them. Belphegor uncaringly picks “Ranger.”

MC pouts “Come on, actually think about it.” He looks at the books for a second then tosses the two that don’t say Ranger at MC. “Fine…” MC puts the books for Paladin and Druid away and takes the Ranger book back from Belphegor. “So fir-“

“Wait. Beel told me during our last class how this works in exchange for a sandwich, so just give me the options without the explanation.” Belphegor cuts in.

“Oh-kay.” MC enunciates, “Rangers can be either an Elf or a Human.”

Belphegor, without hesitating, states “I’m going to be an Elf, thank you very much.”

“What is with you people and avoiding being human characters like the plague?” MC wonders incredulously.

The seventh-born deadpans “We’re demons, MC.”

“Eh, whatever. As an Elf, whenever you take a perilous journey through a forest you succeed as if you got at least a 10.” MC tells the demon. “Chaotic, good or neutral for the alignment?”

“Chaotic.” Belphegor yawns.

MC smirks “Barring me, the Formerly Anti-Lucifer League is completely chaotic.”

The tired demon looks shocked, “Satan picked chaotic as his alignment?” Belphegor puts emphasis on the word ‘his.’

“Yep” MC affirms. “Being Chaotic as a ranger says Free someone from literal or figurative bonds.”

“Would that include these bonds?”

MC sputters, “Uhh… I mean, I guess that depends on the bonds…? I don’t really know.”

“Next is the name, right?” Belphegor does not wait for an answer, he just takes the book and looks in it. “I like this one,” He points at the name ‘Thorndir,’ “but maybe make it Thorondir. Since it’s a ranger I thought it should have a related meaning.”

“What does it mean?” MC wonders.

Belphegor informs MC “Thoron means Eagle.”

MC’s eyes light up “That’s actually within the theme of one of your moves!”

The seventh-born lips turn up in a small smile at MC’s happiness. He continues, “I also decided on the Look while I was reading the playbook. I picked Animal Eyes, Hooded Head, Traveling Clothes, and Sharp Body.”

“See, you are making my life easier. Some of your brothers,” MC fake coughs out Mammon’s name, “Didn’t do that.”

Belphegor chuckles, “I imagine they didn’t.”

“Stats.” MC starts before they are rudely interrupted.

“You disrupt my sleep, rudely if I might add, and now you want me to think about numbers?” The demon asks agitated.

“Um… I guess I could do that stats for you, and get your approval?” MC’s statement comes out more as a question, and they mumble something about having done Mammon’s stats too. After a nod from Belphegor, MC says “In order from highest to lowest. Dexterity, Wisdom, Strength, Intelligence, Charisma, Constitution. Your HP would be sixteen and your base damage is one d8.”

“I like the sound of that. Before you read the first move, can you tell me first about the move you referenced earlier.” Belphegor requests.

MC turns to the moves in the playbook and responds, “The first move is the move I referenced earlier. You get to have an animal companion. Pick an animal, literally any animal.”

“I’ll pick a fox in that case.”

MC nods and shows Belphegor some options in the book, “Choose a base for your animal.”

“What do these numbers mean?” He ponders aloud.

After reading ahead, MC informs, “Ferocity is how many strengths your animal gets, cunning is how many trainings it gets, armor is self-explanatory, and instinct is how many weaknesses the animal gets.”

“I’ll take the base that has two cunning and one armor.”

“Alright, your fox has one ferocity, what strength do you want your fox to have?” MC questions.

Belphegor skims his options, “Quick Reflexes.”

“Which two trainings?”

Belphegor takes a few seconds to think about his choices, “Hunt and scout.”

“What weakness, and you can’t say none.”

Belphegor sighs, “I guess I’ll pick stubborn; it seems the least hindering.”

“We’ll see about that.” MC teases. “When you use the trainings in the ways listed in your playbook, you get bonuses to rolls or damage, which is a move called Command. The next move is called Hunt and Track. You can track animal trails, and if you roll high enough you can also either gain information or learn why the trail ends.” Belphegor appears very interested in the information he is receiving. “Call Shot, with this move you can pick to either aim for the Head, Arms, or Legs. If your shot is successful you can either decide to deal damage or deal an effect on the enemy depending on where you aimed. If you are significantly successful you get the damage and the effect.”

“That’s good.” Belphegor comments.

MC laughs, “Only if you’re lucky with dice.”

“True.” Belphegor admits. “What kind of gear does a Ranger start with?”

“You start with Dungeon Rations, leather armor, and a bundle of arrows. You get to pick between and bow and a spear or a bow and a sword.” MC tells him.

Belphegor chooses “Bow and spear, since I’m a ranger I should probably have a weapon that can be used from further away.”

“Your other choice is between adventuring gear and more dungeon rations, or adventuring gear and another bundle of arrows.”

“I’ll take the extra bundle of arrows.”

MC nods while they write that down. “I think you’ll really like the bonds for rangers.”

“Hit me.” The seventh-born says.

“I have guided blank before and they owe me for it.”

Belphegor yawns, “Let’s put Levi for that one.”

“Blank is a friend of nature, so I will be their friend as well.”

“Beelzebub.”

“Blank has no respect for nature, so I have no respect for them.”

Belphegor laughs, “Obviously that will be Mammon.”

“Blank does not understand life of the wild, so I will teach them.”

“Asmo.” Belphegor finishes the final choice then yawns again, “Can I go back to sleep.”

MC nods then heads out of the attic. They are looking forward to tomorrow.


	9. The Bonds Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying up loose ends through elaborating on bonds, first Eldar's (Lucifer's) bonds.

On Thursday, the Game Master makes it their mission to begin tying up loose ends, starting with the explanations for the bonds. This being their favorite part, MC is almost literally bouncing down the hallway to talk to the brothers. They decide to stop by Satan’s room to get him after remembering that they currently cannot text him.

“Satan.” MC calls from outside his door, while knocking on the door, “Hey, Satan!”

The fourth-born opens the door to his room and asks exasperatedly, “What in the devildom do you want?”

“I need to drag you to your older brother’s room for Game Master related reasons. You don’t have a choice on this, by the way.” MC states as if this is nothing, and proceeds to grab Satan by the arm and drags him to Lucifer’s room.

MC, still holding Satan firmly on the arm, knocks loudly on the eldest’s door. Lucifer opens the door and looks surprised that Satan is here. The first-born lets them in while commenting, “MC you do remember their punishment correct?”

“I need to talk to the two of you together, and I didn’t think Satan would appreciate me inviting you to his room.” MC explains.

Satan chuckles, “I definitely would not have liked that.”

MC finally informs the demons of the reason they brought Satan here, “Lucifer, when you wrote your bonds, you picked one of them to be Satan’s character. More specifically, it says ‘Prospero owes me their life, whether they admit it or not.’”

“I do remember that.” Lucifer remarks. “What does that have to do with this?”

“I would like you to elaborate on how exactly Prospero owes you their life. And I would like Satan to say whether or not Prospero admits it.”

“No. He refuses.” Satan responds immediately.

Lucifer glances at his brother, “I expected you to say that.” Satan says nothing. “Eldar and Satan’s character are both elves?”

MC nods, “Most of you picked elf when you guys had the option. So, yes, Prospero is an elf.”

“What class is Prospero?” Lucifer asks.

Satan replies, “Wizard.”

“Hm… Prospero and Eldar lived in the same village, which got raided by people looking for magical proficiency.” Lucifer pauses pensively. “And they found Prospero. Eldar saw them trying to force Prospero to go with them, and he grabbed his sword and ran them out of the village.”

“How righteous of you, Lucifer.” Satan snarks.

MC writes this down then wonders aloud, “So, people need to have proficiency in magic to become wizards?”

Satan states, “I was thinking that.”

“What village is your characters from?” MC stimulates their conversation.

Satan starts, “It’s a small town called Veria.”

“The main export is wheat.” Lucifer stats. “And barely anything happens there, except some festivals here and there.”

“Alright, I think that’s enough for you both. Satan, can you tell Mammon to come here on your way back to your room?”

Satan gets up, “Of course.”

MC and Lucifer talk about this and that while they wait for Mammon to arrive. Eventually, Mammon barges in saying “I didn’t do it!”

“Didn’t do what, Mammon?” Lucifer wonders tersely.

MC tells Mammon, “You’re here for the game. I want to know why Eldar has sworn to protect Crow.”

“Who’s Elder?” Mammon asks stupidly.

Lucifer furrows his brows, “It’s Eldar, not Elder. And that is the name of my character. He swore to protect Crow after seeing him fail horribly at his job.”

“Mammon, please describe what Crow was trying to steal that he failed at stealing.” MC requests.

Mammon stares off while trying to think, “He tried to steal a necklace off some rich noble, I guess.”

MC turns to Lucifer, “And how did Crow fail?”

“He tripped, and the noble quickly realized what the thief was trying to do, so Crow got thrown in jail. Eldar, of course, paid the jail to let him out.”

“Where did this happen?”

Lucifer explains, “It was a festival in Prospero and Eldar’s hometown.”

“But Crow doesn’t live there, he just goes where he thinks the money is.” Mammon interjects. “And it was a harvest festival probably.”

MC smiles, “That would make sense since the people of Veria grow wheat. Mammon, you can go as long as you send Asmodeus here on your way to your room.”

While waiting for the fifth-born, MC mentions that Mammon had cleaned his room, which started a conversation about all of Mammon’s frustrating habits.

“I’m here!” Asmodeus announces on his way in, and he goes over to MC. “So, why do you request my wonderful presence, dear?”

MC points at their notebook, “Lucifer said that Eldar worries about Florian’s ability to survive in the dungeon.”

Asmodeus sits and chuckles, “Well that could just be because I never gave him armor.”

“Or because my Fighter doesn’t believe a minstrel belongs in a dungeon.” Lucifer points out.

Asmodeus’s eyes widen and he puts a hand on his chest, “Well that would just be offensive.” Asmodeus looks at MC’s notebook again then wraps his arms around MC as he tells them, “If that was all, then I could get whoever made Fafnir for you.”

“I’d like that.” MC looks up at the avatar of lust.

Asmodeus leaves, and MC and Lucifer continue their banter. As they talk, MC pulls some snacks that they brought for Beelzebub out of their bag.

The sixth-born comes in, and MC hands him the snacks. Beelzebub smiles, “How did you know I was hungry?”

MC giggles, “You’re always hungry Beel.”

Beelzebub starts munching on the snacks as MC looks toward Lucifer, “So what does Eldar mean when he says he’ll make Fafnir the Mirthful hard like him because last I checked, Barbarians are pretty hard.”

“Well ‘The Mirthful’ doesn’t inspire me to believe that. And, I’m sure Fafnir has some points where he’s hard, but I’m sure that Beelzebub will play him soft.”

“Beelzebub, are you okay with Lucifer doing this bond with your character?”

Beelzebub firmly nods his head, “Yes.”

“I believe that’s really all we needed to discuss about that bond.” Lucifer begins, “Which was also the last bond I made.”

“Yeah, I need to talk to everyone else now.”

“Not in my room.”

“Can I take them all to the music room, and text you whenever I need you?”

“I suppose.”

MC gets up and spins to look at the hungry demon, “You can take your snacks to the music room, I’ll get your brothers.” They proceed to exit the avatar of pride’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, if this is the latest chapter when you read this, you've now caught up. I'm moving to posting every Monday so that I have enough time to write each chapter between doing stuff on discord and School that's starting next week.


	10. The Bonds Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC discusses Mammon's bonds in front of all the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, meant to post this earlier today, but I got distracted cause it was the first day of my fall term. I promise I will not make that mistake again.

Mammon rolls his eyes, “Get your jokes out now.” It’s so quiet MC could swear they could hear crickets. “Whatever… Uh… What kinda stuff does Fafnir have ‘cause I need to know that before I can say what Crow stole from ‘im.”

Beelzebub talks through his snacks, “Fafnir’s most valuable possessions are tokens from the area he’s from.”

“Alright, Crow stole one of those then!” Mammon announces.

MC turns to the sixth-born, “Which token did Mammon steal from you?”

“Hm…” Beel thinks while he snacks, “He stole a trophy that Fafnir got from his school for being the best wrestler. It means a lot to him.”

Mammon grimaces “Why’d ya have to give it sentimental value?”

Everyone ignores Mammon’s question as MC reads the next bond, “Eldar has my back when things go wrong…. I-I need to text Lucifer really quick.” MC pulls out their phone.

MC: Uhhhh… I need you to come here.

L: I’ll be right there.

During the short amount of time it takes for first-born to make it to the music room, the human catches the brothers up on everything that’s been happening on Devilgram during their punishment. Soon enough, the Avatar of Pride arrives.

“So, for whose bonds am I here?” Lucifer asks.

MC gestures to the second-born and informs, “Mammon said that Eldar has Crow’s back when things go wrong. Explain.”

Lucifer looks amused at MC, “Do you not remember Eldar’s bond with Crow? The one that says Eldar’s sworn to protect Crow? That would be a good reason for Eldar to have Crow’s back would it not be?”

Mammon chuckles nervously. “I forgot about that.” The avatar of greed remarks.

“Is that all?” Lucifer doesn’t, even for a moment, look away from MC.

MC shakes their head. “I’ll need you again for Asmo’s bonds, so you might as well stay here until then.” MC looks back at their notebook, “Back to Mammon’s bonds though, Levi, what incriminating information does Aelfar have on Crow?”

Leviathan looks up from MC’s phone questioningly, “Aelfar has incriminating information on Crow?” MC nods pointing to the list of Crow’s bonds. The third-born sits pensively trying to think of something that will ruin the plans Mammon had for his character. Eventually, the demon’s eyes light up and he states, “Crow is prince who ran away after being tried for treason.”

MC smiles, liking the idea, “A prince from where, Mammon?”

“Uh…” Mammon blankly says. “Think of a name for me, Human.”

MC rolls their eyes at being called human, then thinks. “I remember seeing a city name on Pinterest one time that was cool… I think it was Elisora.”

“All right, Elisora is the capital of the region we all live in, and sure, Crow is a prince. And sure, He committed treason. But the king and queen are terrible people who don’t deserve the power they have. So, Crow tried to steal the crown.”

Leviathan snorts, “How righteous of you Mammon.”

“Like your character’s better!” Mammon scoffs.

Leviathan retorts, “My character’s a cleric, he’s by definition better than yours.”

MC loudly clears their throat in order to get their attention, “And how does Aelfar know that Crow is the treacherous Prince?”

Leviathan grins, “Aelfar was part of the palace church congregation.”

“So, what your saying is that your religion is the mainstream?” MC ponders. Leviathan gives them an affirmative before they continue. “The final bond for Crow is between Prospero and Crow. What con do the pair of you have running?”

Satan furrows his brows, “We have a con running?”

“Yeah… Uh what’s Satan’s character?” Mammon asks.

“Prospero is a wizard.” Satan answers.

Mammon grins mischievously, “We could have some kinda con involving magic!”

Satan chuckles, “Fine, I’ll allow this once, but only because I’m sure MC’s hoping for some interesting bonds.” He pauses, “MC, may I look at the spell list to remind myself what spells Prospero has, and read what they do?”

MC gasps “Oh yeah! I did bring that, didn’t I.” They go to the middle of the notebook, where an empty page is marked by the Dungeon World Spell List. They hand it to Satan.

Satan takes a minute to flip through the book, then says “The con could be that Prospero pretends to be a fortune teller, and uses his telepathy to run the con, and Crow gets the people to get their fortunes told. Then, we split the profits.”

MC bites their bottom lip as they write, and remarks “So, you use telepathy to pretend to tell fortunes.” Satan nod, “I like that… Thank you.”

“Am I done then?” Mammon asks.

The human giggles, “Nah, everyone has a bond with Crow, so you got to stay.” MC glances at Levi, “We’re doing Levi’s bonds next.”


	11. The Bonds Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and six of the demon brothers learn all about Levi's fake religion.

The avatar of envy looks up from the human’s phone upon hearing his name, at the same time the avatar of greed sighs and shifts in order to get more comfortable in his seat. The game master turns the page of their notebook and skims over the third-born’s bonds again before remarking:

“Before I read off this bond, I would like to know more about Aelfar’s religion. Firstly, so that I know. Secondly, so that your brothers know in case they need to describe something they said about it.”

Leviathan lights up at that, and pulls out his notebook, “So, first scratch me saying earlier that the religion is mainstream because they’re supposed to be insular, and they can’t be if they’re mainstream. Second, as MC knows, the god’s name is Salus since the religion’s domain is healing. I decided that the religion’s name is Salutem, it’s classified as a cult, and the congregation in the Palace is the only congregation. Salutists don’t really care much for people who aren’t in their religion unless the person serves a purpose for the Salutist. The colors the members wear is solely red and white, they never wear any other colors. The outfit the members wear is different depending on their rank. I also thought… Since the kingdom’s rulers are part of Salutem, they could be insular, and not really care about the other cities of the kingdom’s culture all that much. Also, so that my brothers know, the members gain power from Salus through gathering secrets.”

“Hey! Is that why Aelfar hasn’t told on Crow?” Mammon snaps.

Leviathan chuckles but doesn’t answer. “I only thought of a few ranks in the religion because I don’t think it’s important to have a lot of them. From the highest rank to the lowest rank there is the Patriarch, Priest, Monks and Clerics are on the same rank level, and the lowest rank is Neophyte.”

MC nods thoughtfully, “And what is being a Neophyte like, since Aelfar obviously had to have been one at some point.”

“Well Neophytes get lessons on history, and how to do the role the cult decided they’d do-“

“They are assigned whether they’re a monk or a cleric?” MC wonders.

“Yes, are you even listening?” Upon the human giving a thumbs up, the third born continues, “And the neophytes are also in charge of doing odd jobs around the church like cleaning, or deliveries.”

“Who is the patriarch?” The demons’ pact holder asks.

Leviathan draws a blank at this question that he didn’t expect. Even more unexpected, his older brother, Mammon, saves him, “The king could be, and that could be one reason why Crow hates ‘im.”

“Speaking of Crow…” MC begins, “Let’s start explaining Aelfar’s bonds. Crow has insulted my deity; I do not trust him.”

The Otaku decides to take this one, “Well Crow obviously hates the religion if his father being the patriarch is one of the reasons Crow hates him, so that would be why Crow insulted Salus.”

“Crow probably said that Salus must be an asshole if he’ll only be nice when you tell him people’s secrets.” Mammon finishes.

MC reads, “Thorondir is a good and faithful person; I trust them implicitly. My main question for Leviathan is why would Aelfar trust someone who is not a Salutist. My main question for Belphegor is why is Thorondir a good and faithful person?”

The third born speaks up first, “Aelfar probably figured he should get along with the people he was sent on a mission with by the church. Which is why he’s part of the party by the way.”

“Well Thorondir is from a forest city, he believes in…” Belphegor pauses, “Life force in woods, or something like that. So, he’s definitely faithful. And he’s good because he likes to take care of woodland creatures.”

MC requests. “Name the city Belphie.”

“Norton” The seventh born shrugs.

MC turns back to Leviathan, “The third bond is: Florian is in constant danger, I will keep him safe.”

“We’ve already discussed that Asmodeus’ character is not fit for a dungeon, so that would be why he is in constant danger as well.” Lucifer cuts in.

MC writes something into their notebook, “Levi, why is Aelfar keeping Florian safe?”

Asmodeus interrupts this time, “Florian can do that thing where he can ask for a truthful answer, that sounds useful for Aelfar’s religion.” Leviathan makes a sound of agreement.

“Alright.” MC says, “In that case, lets move on to the last bond. I am working on converting Prospero to my faith. I want to know why, and what you’re doing.”

“Prospero is a wizard like the name implies right?” Leviathan asks, upon Satan’s nod he continues, “Well Aelfar probably thinks Prospero would make a good cleric. And he could be trying to get Prospero to pray with him at night, or just talking to Prospero about Salus.”

The fourth-born chuckles, “Prospero will never get converted, what are you going to do about this bond?”

“I’ll figure that out along the road.” The third-born remarks.

MC turns the page of their notebook.


	12. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter, just something for anyone interested, and a reminder that this fanfic won't keep going forever, and also some advertising.

Hello, it is I, ChronicMisfit.

Okay I'm cringing now I'm gonna stop.

So, now that we're at about the 3/4 point of the character generation process, I need to ask something. Do you guys want to see the brother's actually play this Tabletop RPG? Because this story is and always was just going to be the character generation. If you guys do want to see the actual game, then I will turn this into a series, and make the fanfiction that shows the game part two of the series.

On that note, if I make the part two, that'll require a lot off planning, which will take time. Fortunately, I already have something in the making, courtesy of the Obey Me! RP server I'm in, that'll have even more chapters than this to put between this and part two if I end up making it. However, I don't know how long it'll take for me to be ready to start posting that, so I'm opening up my official Fanfiction prompt Email: chronicmisfit1@gmail.com

I'm taking prompts that are sfw, or nsfw (although I can't promise it'll be as good as my sfw content)  
I'm not just accepting Obey Me! Prompts, but that is the fandom I would prefer to get prompts of (to see what other fandoms I write, go to my profile). I would prefer ideas for one-shots so that I can litter in some one shots while I plan out my longer fanfiction. I will make sure to credit the person who thought of the prompt, so make sure in any emails, you tell me what name you want me to credit.

On that note, I am going to continue posting chapter on Mondays, and since I'm getting distracted by college I'm just going to say that they'll show up at some point in the afternoon of EST.

I hope you all continue to enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them~!

-ChronicMisfit, the self-proclaimed CEO of Satan Simping


	13. The Bonds Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC officially halfway through the bond elaboration.

“Are we almost done with this?” Belphegor’s question is punctuated with a yawn.

MC shakes their head as Leviathan goes back to using their phone. “We just got to Satan’s bonds, and then we have to talk more about the environment after we finish everyone’s bonds.”

Asmodeus whines, “But can’t you do the environment stuff?”

“The game is literally part world building, so I want you all to be involved in that.” MC states. The fifth born sighs as MC continues, “So the first bond for Prospero says that Fafnir will play a great role in the days to come because he foresaw it, I want to know why.”

“I was thinking that Fafnir would be the killing blow on some big boss, but I can’t exactly control that, so maybe we went to a place Fafnir’s been to before and his knowledge makes us successful.” Satan rambles.

MC nods, “I’m sure that can be arranged. The second bond says that Thorondir is keeping a very important secret from Prospero. Belphegor, what is the secret, and why is Thorondir keeping it from him?”

Belphegor sits up and stretches before answering, “Hm… I suppose Thorondir could be hiding a powerful magical artifact from Prospero, and he wants to use it for himself.”

“What is the artifact?” MC looks at Satan.

Satan looks down pensively, “If it’s something that Belphegor’s character would be able to use, then it would have to not require magic for its use… I suppose it could be a luck charm, for a wizard it would make spells more likely to succeed, and for… What class is Thorondir?”

“Ranger.” Belphegor drawls tiredly.

“For a ranger, the artifact would increase the accuracy of shots.” Satan finishes.

MC writes in their notebook, “Now what, physically, is the artifact?”

The seventh born responds, “A talisman probably. Before you ask me to be more specific, let’s say a ring, and Thorondir wears it.”

“Even though that is technically more gear for your character.” MC remarks, “I’ll allow it, and put it on Thorondir’s sheet. The gear will give a plus one to action rolls that have to do with your class. Satan, do you mind naming the artifact?”

Belphegor cuts in “What counts as an action roll?”

“Anything that you’re character rolls for that they physically do, like rock climbing, or shooting an arrow.” MC answers then turns back to Satan for an answer to their question.

Satan thinks for a moment, then decides, “the Ring of Fortuna, perhaps?”

The avatar of sloth gives a thumbs up in response to Satan’s suggestion, and MC says “Okay, Ring of Fortuna it is. Next bond says Crow is woefully misinformed about the world; I will teach them all I can.”

Mammon snaps “Hey! Are you callin’ me stupid?!”

“If the shoe fits.” Satan retorts, “Although, Crow has a legitimate reason for being misinformed, as oppose to you.”

“And what’s that!?”

“The King being the Patriarch of a cult. Mammon was probably fed the beliefs of the cult, and most likely hasn’t had enough time away to learn all the truths. Prospero wants to remedy that.”

Mammon grimaces.

Before Satan can provoke the second-born further, MC reads the last bond from Prospero’s page, “It has been prophesized that I will save Aelfar from a terrible Fate. What is the fate, and how will Prospero have the ability to save him?”

Leviathan, upon the mention of his character, rejoins the conversation, “Well, we seem to be making Salutem out to be evil, so Prospero could possibly fix it.”

Satan hums, “I was thinking the same thing. Does this mean that the King may become one of our opponents though?”

MC smirks, “I don’t know, what do you think…?”

“I think you won’t tell us.” Satan chuckles.

MC confirms, “I won’t. But I do have another question. How does one fix a religion?”

“I could usurp the role as Patriarch from the King.” Satan explains, “And as Patriarch, it would be easy for me to fix Salutem.”

Leviathan laughs quietly, “I thought Prospero wasn’t going to be joining Salutem at all.”

“Hush.” Satan concisely retorts, “Usurping the leadership is hardly what Aelfar meant in his bond.”

MC states “Although that would still take care of Aelfar’s bond with you. But becoming the Patriarch of a religion would also tie that character down to one place, and re-open the wizard class for anyone who dies to pick.”

“Duly noted.” The fourth born notes.

MC flips the page of their notebook and announces, “Since people seem to be getting tired.” A look is pointed at the avatar of Sloth from the human, “I’m going to move on to Florian’s bonds now."


	14. The Bonds Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC has Asmodeus elaborate further on his character's bonds with his brothers' characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I anticipated, I apologize for that.

As the afternoon turns into evening, the residents of the House of Lamentation move their congregation into the dining room for dinner. The Avatar of Pride sits regally at the head of the table. The Avatar of Greed eats while watching the numbers on the stock market on MC’s phone. The Avatar of Envy eats while protecting his food from the sixth born. The Avatar of Wrath is reading a book, he stopped by the library to receive the book, while he eats called “How to tame someone’s pride.” The Avatar of Lust is fawning over the human who is sitting near the younger three this meal since they still need to explain their bonds. The Avatar of Gluttony is eating anything he can get his hands on, including his plate. The Avatar of Sloth is dozing off into his unfinished food that his twin is happy to finish for him.

“So, Asmo, are you ready to make some stuff up… ‘Cause we all know that’s what half of you are doing.” MC speaks up as they all eat.

The fifth born nods happily, “Of course I’m ready, I will admit, though, that I don’t actually remember any of the bonds I wrote.”

“You wrote them three days ago.” Satan scoffs.

The lustful demon rolls his eyes, “Not all of us have the luxury of memory, Satan.”

“Don’t joke Asmodeus, you know you immediately forgot about it because you didn’t particularly care when you picked them.” Satan remarks.

Asmodeus gasps, “Me, not caring about something MC cares about? That’s outrageous!”

“Ahem.” MC clears their throat loudly, “The first one is: Crow is often the butt of my jokes.”

Mammon scoffs, “Tch. Why do you all hate my character?!”

“He’s going to end up being just as stupid as you.” Satan points out.

“Tch.” Mammon looks away, aiming to not help with the bonds without MC explicitly asking him to.

MC looks at Asmodeus, “Why does Florian make jokes about Crow?”

“Why wouldn’t he? There’s hardly anyone who gets the chance to make jokes about the fallen prince, after all!” Asmodeus explains.

MC nods slightly, and moves on before Mammon gets too annoyed again, “Florian is writing a ballad about the adventures of Fafnir. Why did he pick Fafnir?”

“Hmm…” The fifth born sits pensively, playing with his food, “Which one is Fafnir again?”

Beelzebub takes a break from inhaling all the food at the table to answer, “Fafnir the Mirthful is a Human Outsider Barbarian. He’s from a currently unnamed place, and he’s been to a lot of places in this kingdom.”

Asmodeus smiles at his younger brother, “Thank you, Beel. Florian probably thought that a ballad about someone as travelled as Fafnir would be interesting.”

“This next one should arouse more discussion.” MC starts, “Thorondir trusted me with a secret. Belphegor, what secret did Thorondir tell Florian?”

Beelzebub taps Belphegor’s shoulder to wake him. And the latter says “Huh?” MC repeats the question, “Oh… Hm… I suppose Thorondir is one of the leaders of a group trying to overthrow the King.”

Mammon calls out “You suppose!? You can’t just say you suppose then say somethin’ like that!?”

Everyone ignores Mammon, and MC states, “Lucifer this is the last bond involving your character. Eldar does not trust me, and for good reason. Why doesn’t Eldar trust Florian?”

Lucifer begins the discussion for this question, “Eldar doesn’t trust Florian’s ability to survive in the dungeon, we’ve covered that.”

“That’s not the kind of trust I was thinking.” Asmodeus rolls his eyes, “I was thinking that Florian was a Minstrel that visited wherever Eldar is from, and something happened in relation to the noble Florian was being payed by that made Eldar upset?”

Lucifer nods “Alright, I know what happened then. Florian was working for the noble that caught Crow trying to steal from him. And the noble after jailing Crow, tried to have the thief killed, so Eldar had a bad opinion of the people surrounding him.”

“That’s a good explanation.” Asmodeus acknowledges. “Is that all for Florian?”

“Yep” MC says, already on the page showing Fafnir’s bonds, “Let’s move on, shall we?”


	15. The Bonds Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub's bonds are elaborated.

After dinner, Lucifer departs from the group because MC told him that he wasn’t required for any more of the bonds. Before he departs, he orders Satan to return to his room once MC mention’s there are no more bonds involving his character either. The remaining five and MC head back to the music room to finish the twins’ bonds. Mammon and Belphegor sit next to MC, Asmodeus sits near a mirror that’s in the room, Leviathan sits still borrowing MC’s phone, and Beelzebub sits on the piano bench facing toward MC.

MC sets the still open notebook down and reads off its pages, “So, Fafnir the Mirthful thinks that Crow is puny and foolish, but amusing. Is there anything in particular you want to say about that Beel?”

“Not really.” Beelzebub states, “I think we’ve covered why Crow is Foolish enough, I’d feel bad if we upset Mammon more. And I think it would be obvious why a Barbarian would find it amusing.”

“Okay, I’m really glad that’s the last one that’s just generally saying Crow is foolish.” MC remarks, “Belphegor was more specific in his character’s dislike of Crow…”

Mammon rolls his eyes, clearly upset.

MC pat’s Mammon’s head then continues, “The next bond is about Aelfar, according to Beelzebub, Fafnir finds Aelfar’s ways strange and confusing. Tell me why.”

Leviathan looks up from the human’s phone and responds, “Well, what kind of religion’s exist in the region Beelzebub is from?”

The sixth born hums thoughtfully, “I think they have one polytheistic religion in his region… So it would actually make sense that he finds a cleric for a monotheistic religion strange…”

“What the fuck is polytheistic?” Mammon snorts.

Belphegor sneers, “It means they worship multiple gods, dumbass.”

“Both of you are being extremely overly rude!” MC snaps.

Both demon’s eyes widen, then they look away sheepishly and mumble out an apology. While all that happens, Asmodeus is just looking at himself in the mirror, oblivious.

MC looks at Beelzebub and softly says, “Tell me more about the religion from Fafnir’s home region.”

“There are a lot of gods, and goddesses… and I just thought of the religion, so none of them have names or titles yet…” The avatar of gluttony tells MC.

MC nods, “That’s okay. We can think more on that later or make it up when needed during game sessions even!” The human pauses, reading their notebook, “Alright, the next bond! Belphegor this one is about Thorondir. Thorondir is always getting into trouble- Fafnir must protect him from himself. Belphegor, I want you to tell me what kind of trouble Thorondir is always getting into.”

Mammon chortles, “Probably somethin’ to do with the group tryin’ to overthrow the king.”

“You say that like Crow is all buddy-buddy with his dad.” Belphegor rolls his eyes, “But yes, it probably does have to do with that. Perhaps Thorondir continually does dangerous things to get information to fellow revolutionists, and Fafnir wants to protect Thornondir from getting himself tried for treason.”

Beelzebub nods earnestly, “That sounds good.”

“That leaves one more for you to consider Beel. You said that Florian shares Fafnir’s hunger for glory. Why is that so…?”

Asmodeus looks away from the mirror, toward his younger brother, in confusion, “Why would Florian have a hunger for glory?”

“Well, I didn’t know about Florian’s bonds at the time, but…” The sixth born begins, “Florian is writing a story-“

“A ballad.” Asmodeus interrupts.

“A ballad.” Beelzebub corrects himself, “About Fafnir’s adventures. That’s for glory right?” Asmodeus nods, and the ever-famished demon continues, “Then Fafnir probably sees that as sharing a hunger for glory. Also, Florian, I assume, shares a hunger for mortal pleasures… Although probably different pleasures…”

The fifth born smiles at his brother, “Ooo, in that case, Florian and Fafnir may become a dynamic duo, Florian the brains, and Fafnir the brawn~.”

Belphegor leans against MC, “So, since that was the last bond for Fafnir… That just leaves one set of bonds left?”  
“Yep.” MC says cheerfully, “After that I’ll have one more meet up to remind you of what you’ve decided exists in the world, and since we’ve already thought of so much, there will just be some things I want to clarify like names of some places, and things like that.”


	16. The Bonds Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC finally finishes the long evening of getting the demons to talk about their characters' bonds together.

MC opens their mouth to begin talking about the bonds for Belphegor’s character, but they pause upon reading the first one, then purse their lips and sighs, looking at the seventh born, “If you mentioned your first bond when we were discussing Aelfar’s bond with Thorondir, that bond would’ve been easier to discuss.”

“You think I remembered it?” Belphegor yawns, “What was it?”

MC sighs and explains, “Thorondir has guided Aelfar before, and Thorondir believes Aelfar owes him for it.”

Leviathan nods, “That would explain how Aelfar knows Belphie’s character enough to trust him.”

“Exactly!” MC exclaims.

Leviathan continues, “And before you ask, if it’s alright with Belphie, Aelfar could owe Belphie’s character because Aelfar would have never been able to finish his mission without the ranger’s help.”  
“Alright.” Belphegor mumbles concisely.

MC continues, “That settles the first bond, next; Fafnir is a friend of nature, so I will be their friend as well.”

Beelzebub smiles and hums, “I’ve decided something about my character.”

“Oh? What’s that, Beel?” MC wonders.

The sixth born responds, “The culture that he’s from, each person is close to one of the gods more than the others, and the god Fafnir is close to is the god of Earth. That would also make him a friend of nature, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Belphegor answers, pleased that he’s hardly having to take part in elaborating his bonds, for he does care about the game, but he’s still the avatar of sloth, and would rather be sleeping right now.

MC reads the next bond and sighs, “I’m so sorry Mammon.”

“Wha-? Why?” Mammon asks, oblivious.

MC reads, “Crow has no respect for nature, so I have no respect for them.”

Mammon sneers, “C’mon! I get that you guys don’t like me, but you don’t all have to hate my character too!” The second born continues, mumbling, “But, uh, the part about him not respecting nature is probably accurate.”

“If it’s accurate, then there should be no problem with the bond.” Belphegor snorts.

Mammon scoffs, “Ya know what? Is that the last one involvin’ Crow?” MC nods, and Mammon continues, “I’m leavin’ then!” The avatar of greed proceeds to get up and storm out of the room.

MC looks down as Mammon leaves, and for a moment, the other 4 demons feel terrible. But quickly, the demons recover, and the fifth born rises from where he’s seated, and takes the seat his older brother was in beside their human.

But the silence is broken by Belphegor yawning yet again, “There’s one bond left right? What was it again?”

“Florian does not understand life of the wild, so I will teach them.” MC mumbles before pulling themself together. “Um… I know how someone is taught about life of the wild, that’s obvious. But why does Florian not understand it?”

Asmodeus remarks, “That should be obvious, dear. He’s a minstrel, why would he want to go into nature and risk getting his clothing all dirty?”

MC nods “Somehow I expected that from you, Asmo.”

Belphegor sighs, “Are we done here now then? I need to make up for missing my afternoon nap.”

“I suppose.” MC shrugs.

At that, the avatar of sloth gets up and leaves the room, aiming to sleep for the rest of the night.

“Thank you, MC!” Beelzebub grins before leaving, Asmodeus following him out after giving MC a flirtatious smile.

MC turns to Leviathan, who is still watching something on their phone, “Levi, my phone.”

“Huh?” The third born says, “Oh! Um, thanks. Here.” He hands MC their phone then, just like his brothers, goes to his room.

MC spends the next hour sorting out their notes for the game, then sleeps happily knowing there’s one more meeting before they can officially start the game.


	17. The Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC finally gets their demons to finish fleshing things out to the extent they wanted them to, which means that the generation phase is finally over.

Two days later, on Saturday. MC gathers the brothers in the common room for the last thing they want to do before they officially start the game. The brothers all settle into their usual spots they take when their all in the room, and a lot of arguing happens between Asmodeus and Mammon about how touchy the former is with the human, and the other brothers, barring Lucifer, all start arguing merely because they wanted the first two to quiet down. But this is not the point for the day, hence said human’s growing annoyance with the restlessness of the demons who haven’t gotten a moment out of their rooms excepts for school, meals, and MC’s game.

“SHUT! UP!” MC screams.

The room goes silent, the eldest brother smiles at the human, proud of them for silencing his brothers.

MC shuts their eyes and lets out a shaky breath as they calm down. “So, I actually only have two things I have to ask you guys about, now that I’ve gone through all the notes. Everything else can be improvised as we play because that’s part of what the game’s about. My first question is about the revolutionist in Norton. Belphegor do you have any name for the group?”

The seventh born stretches, sitting up from Beelzebub lap, in which he was laying, and mumbles just loud enough to be heard, “I had a feeling you would ask that…” He continues, louder, “I actually do. If I’m allowed to make up a person.”

“Of course!” MC smiles, “Feel free to.”

“Okay, so I liked the sound of the name Ryker, spelled R-Y-K-E-R. He’s a human who runs the rebellion, and the group is named after him.” Belphegor tells them.

MC nods “So like, Ryker’s Rebellion?”

Belphegor gives them a thumbs up.

“My second question,” MC starts, “Is about Fafnir’s home, what’s the name of the region? Beel did you think about that like I suggested?”

The avatar of gluttony responds “Mhm. I was thinking that it was an area to the far west of where the game will take place-”

MC interrupts, “There’s nothing that says we can’t go to where Fafnir’s from.”  
“But he wouldn’t be an Outsider there.” Beelzebub says, confused.

MC points out, “Fafnir is an Outsider in the party. That’s why he’s called an outsider, not the environment he’s in. At least, that’s what I think.”

“Oh.” Beelzebub realizes, “Well it that case, where most of the game will take place. And the name of the area could be West something. Then I thought, what would a culture that relies on their religion and hunger for destruction name their region after… Well I first thought maybe a god of food, but that was just because I was hungry. Then I thought that they would name it after the god of Earth. Who I’ve decided is called Sauri. So, the area is called Western Sauri.”

Satan remarks, “But why would the natives call it Western Sauri, if from their point of view, it’s the primary country.”

“Alright, than just Sauri.” Beelzebub responds.

MC compromises, “The people from the main country could call it Western Sauri since it’s to the west, and the natives just call it Sauri.”

Beelzebub smiles, “I like that.”

“So to sum things up,” MC looks at their notes, “There is Elisora, the capital, which is where our Thief, Bard, and Cleric are from. Veria, a small town, where the Fighter and Wizard are from. Norton, a forest city, where the Ranger is from, and Western Sauri, where the Barbarian is from.”

All the demon brothers nod at the mention of their character.

The human grins, “I guess that’s it!”

Lucifer announces, “As a reward for being relatively cooperative throughout this process, I will cut your punishment short. However, don’t think that means I won’t punish you again if you repeat the behavior that got you punished in the first place.”

Lucifer’s younger brother’s all cheer.

The eldest brother continues, “You’re things should find their way back to their places during the next few hours, and I will personally give you back your phones.”

The residents of the house of Lamentation disperse to their respective rooms happily to spend the rest of the day catching up on things they missed, except for Lucifer and MC who weren’t grounded and just go about their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this part of the story, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed coming up with all of it.  
> Reminder: if you have an idea for a one-shot or story you can email it to me at chronicmisfit1@gmail.com  
> -ChronicMisfit out.


End file.
